knjizevnostfandomcom_bs-20200214-history
Šantićeve pjesme 1896.
OSTAJTE OVDJE... Ostajte ovdje!...Sunce tuđeg neba, Neće vas grijat kô što ovo grije; Grki su tamo zalogaji hljeba Gdje svoga nema i gdje brata nije. Od svoje majke ko će naći bolju?! A majka vaša zemlja vam je ova; Bacite pogled po kršu i polju, Svuda su groblja vaših pradjedova. Za ovu zemlju oni bjehu divi, Uzori svijetli, što je branit znaše, U ovoj zemlji ostanite i vi, I za nju dajte vrelo krvi vaše. Kô pusta grana, kad jesenja krila Trgnu joj lisje i pokose ledom, Bez vas bi majka domovina bila; A majka plače za svojijem čedom. Ne dajte suzi da joj s oka leti, Vrat'te se njojzi u naručju sveta; Živite zato da možete mrijeti Na njenom polju gdje vas slava sreta! Ovdje vas svako poznaje i voli, A tamo niko poznati vas neće; Bolji su svoji i krševi goli No cvijetna polja kud se tuđin kreće. Ovdje vam svako bratsku ruku steže - U tuđem svijetu za vas pelen cvjeta; Za ove krše sve vas, sve vas veže: Ime i jezik, bratstvo, i krv sveta, Ostajte ovdje!... Sunce tuđeg neba Neće vas grijat kô što ovo grije - Grki su tamo zalogaji hljeba Gdje svoga nema i gdje brata nije... PLIJEN (VERZIJA I) Noć sjeverna. Konjik stiže, Juri preko stepe puste. Mjesec gori... Prah se diže Kô pramenje magle guste. No gle! Junak samac nije, Za njim sjedi cura neka; joj se kosa vije Kô prosuta svila meka. Znaš gdje laka srna pase, Voda pada s hridi gole, Kako bršljan obvija se Oko breze i topole? Tako ona, vita, lomka, Obvi ruke obadvije Oko pasa smjela momka Što mu čelo krije. Ne pitaj ih kuda jezde, To ne smije niko znati, Do li ponoć i zvijezde I pun mjesec što ih prati! Ne stoj na put!... Mrko sluti Onaj što kô vihor goni... Rukom drži ljuti, Krvav kao mjesec oni. *** Susretoh je pokraj bistra vrela, U gorama pod visokom jelom; Kosa joj se po njedru rasplela Kô zrak sunca po mramorju bijelom. Njeno lice ne miluje sreća; Sjetno oko, oboreno krilo, Kô da tuži, kao da se sjeća: Što je bilo, što je davno bilo. Njene ruke vijence ne pletu, Skrstila ih na nevine grudi, Kô da šapće molitvicu svetu Što je tuga sa uzdahom budi... "Vilo moja, vilo roda moga, Što si stala i u bolu svela? Zar već nema cvijetka nijednoga Za vijence što si nekad plela?" Vila prenu pa podiže krilo, Suza blisnu na oči joj plave: "Ima cvijeća, vijenaca bi bilo, Ali gdje su za vijence glave?" NA ODRU BRATA JEFTANA Tičice te zovu, eno poju glasi; Cvjetići te žele, poljane i vrela, I seja bi tebe zagrliti htjela, Pa cvileći tužno čupa svoje vlasi, No ti mirno ćutiš, naša nado svela. Prekrštene ruke. Otkucali časi... Tvoje blijede usne tihi osmjeh krasi, A san mirni pao preko tvoga čela. Kao da si mlađan zagrlio liru, Pa nježno popjevaš potoku i viru, Proljeću i cvijeću, mladosti i sreći; Kô da ne znaš, brate, jao brate, jao, Da je bijeli danak sa tvoga neba pao, I da ćeš sa njime u grob hladni leći... *** Ne mirišu danci planinskijem cvijetom. Gle malena tica kako slabim letom Prelijeće lug, A sjetna joj pjesma sa trepetom tone U sumračni krug, Pa smorena tugom na grančicu klone I sa bolom gleda na uvelke one... Oj tičice moja što te goni tama, U bolima tvojim ti nijesi sama, I ja sam ti drug: Sa pjesmicom tvojom, što je tuga kreće Kroz oblačni krug, Moja duša bludi i sa suzom slijeće Na dana što se vratit neće. *** Po žicama tankim na zlaćenoj Krećahu se lako prstići joj hitri; Njezin glasić mio, Prateć slatke zvuke, po zvjezdanom krugu Gubio se ti'o, A u nježnu pjesmu, u zelenom lugu, Slavujak je tiho pleo svoju tugu. Pod prozorom malim stajô sam bez mira, A kô sveti akord sa nebeskih lira Bješe njezin poj, I od onog časa samo za njom bludi Strasan uzdah moj... I kad nojca pane, i kad zora rudi, Nju i slatke zvuke sjetno srce žudi... *** Kad mi nikad više nećeš ruku dati, Bar uzdahom tajnim na putima prati Onog koji strada... I raširi njedra kad se tebi svrati Moja duša mlada. O ti što joj sreću i san mirni uze, Orosi je kapljom tvoje mile suze. Kad bi samo jedna tvoja suza pala, Duša bi se moja u vedrini sjala, A kroz blagi sjaj Planula bi vjerom i grlit bi stala Izgubljeni raj, Jer suzica tvoja rosica je čista, Pod kojom i svela ružica zablista... *** Ako moje pjesme spomenom te more, Pa bez sanka bdiješ sve do same zore, Ugušiću poj, - Čedo duše svoje što grli bez mira Sjajni prizrak tvoj, Zvuk što u tvom srcu tihi pokoj dira, Probuditi neće nikad moja lira. Iskidaću žice... Kô dan kad se gasi, Nek pod nebom umru pošljednji uzdasi I pošljednji poj... No suze će moje biti moji glasi I uzdisaj moj; I kad umre, pjesma umrla mi nije, Jer besmrtnost njena u suzi se krije... I OPET MI DUŠA SVE O TEBI SANJA I opet mi duša sve o tebi sanja, I kida se srce i za tobom gine, A nevjera tvoja daleko se sklanja, Kao oblak kad sa neba mine. I opet si meni čista, sjajna, vedra, Iz prizraka tvoga blaženstva me griju, Pa bih opet tebi panuo na njedra I gledô ti oči što se slatko smiju. Tako vita jela koju munja zgodi Još u nebo gleda i života čeka, I ne misli: nebo da oblake vodi Iz kojih će nova zagrmiti jeka... GUSLAMA Sjajni hrame, u kom Srbin čuva Svoje ime, svoj amanet sveti, Oj vi gusle od javora suva, Vašem zvuku moja duša leti! K'o blagoslov, što sa neba bdije, On je sila, što mi srce žari; S tankih struna, kad se nebu vije, Čujem usklik sokolova stari'. Čujem glase sa kosovskog groblja, Što ih tajno svete sjenke zbore; Čujem jauk potištenog roblja, Kome rane sve bivaju gore... U njemu je sve, što srbin želi, Jer u želji srpskoj se i zače: Je l' veseo, Srbin se veseli, A kad cvili, tad i Srbin plače. On je duša, kojom Srbi dišu I v'jekovi srpskih pokoljenja; On je knjiga, u kojoj se pišu Naši jadi, naša iskušenja... On je slovo, što leti bratimstvom, U kome se srpski genij budi; On je putir, iz kog' se jedinstvom, Pričešćuju Srbinove grudi. Oj, kad guslar tanano prevuče, Koji Srbin ne osjeća žarko?! Ta guslama sve se silno vuče, Iz njih zbori: Lazar, Miloš, Marko... A što glasi besmrtnika vele, To je vjesnik, što se vjerom kune: Da će skoro svjetlost zore b'jele Zlatit' alem Nemanjića krune... Pa nek' stiže, nek' se pak'o diže, Nek' još bude i višijeh zala: Srbin neće pokleknuti niže Dok je Srbu srpskijeh gusala! Biće dana, već se zračak javlja, "Doće hora, koja doći mora!" A s gusala horiće se slavlja Uz molitvu dečanskijeh zvona!... U SJEĆANJU Kad oživi spomen mili Prošle sreće, mrtvih dana, Nada mnom se tajno krili Gusti spletak cvjetnih grana. K'o u srcu želja mlada S trepetom se lišće krene, A ruka mi žudno pada Na premile kose njene. U gradini slavuj poje, Pa nam slatku sreću pruža, A ja ljubim čedo moje, L'jepo čedo b'jelih ruža. Jata poljskih golubova Nad ljubavlju našom l'jeću, A po nebu sv'jetlih snova Zagrljene duše kreću. Potok šumi, cv'jetak miri, Kroz granje se glasi roje, Srca biju, grud se širi, Na usnama usne stoje... Oj, sjećanje, cvjetno granje, Gdje mi sreća pjesmu poje... Oj, sjećanje, milovanje, Slatka tugo, suze moje!... U VRTU Kroz zeleno granje Sunašce te viri, A slatko pjevanje S vjetrićem se širi. Oko tebe ruže Bajni v'jenac svile, A leptiri kruže Njedra im od svile. Svaki cv'jetak veli U šaptanju tajnom, Da snivati želi Na njedru ti bajnom. Ti razum'ješ cv'jetak Kad zboriti stane, Pa ruže za spletak Otkidaš sa grane. Daj i meni jednu, Kojoj zv'jezde poju, - Daj mi ružu čednu - Daj mi dušu tvoju!... | ŽIVI!... Živi, da brišeš one suze vajne, Što oko mute potištenom robu, Onom, što cvili s nevolje beskrajne, U tavnoj noći, dubokome grobu... Živi, da budeš: trepet, grom i strava Silniku hudom, što narode stresa, Što mu se presto, i skiptar, i slava Podiže grozno vrh ljudskih tjelesa. Živi, da v'jence pokoljenja pletu, I tvome grobu s vjencima hode, Živi, da umreš na bojištu svetu, Za svetog Boga pravde i slobode... STRAŽAR OTADŽBINE Suro st'jenje, visoko kamenje Uzdiglo se u oblake sive; A gdje st'jenje u nebo se penje, Tamo smjeli sokolovi žive. Često oblak u grom se pretvara, Krše trese, u prah da raznese, Al' sokolu srce se ne para: Protiv sile silom uzdiže se. Krilom bije, oblaku se vije, A slojevi razmiču se tavni, Sunce sine, pa mu opet grije, Suro st'jenje od v'jekova davni'. Jeste l' željni sokolovog krila? Eto krila, eto duge šare! Eto duše, što bi kadra bila Poginuti za roda oltare!... Na kamenu rodila ga mati, Od kamena mišica mu tvrđa, A materin blagoslov ga prati, Jer mu srce izdajstvom ne rđa... Pr'je bi glavu, neg' djedova slavu, Pr'je bi život, nego narod dao, A kad pane, besmrtnost mu svane, Jer je muški za svoj narod pao. Suro st'jenje, visoko kamenje Uzdiglo se u oblake sive; A gdje st'jenje u nebo se penje, Tamo smjeli sokolovi žive! Jeste l' željni sokolovog krila? Eto krila, eto duge šare! Eto duše, što bi kadra bila Poginuti za roda oltare!... SJEĆAŠ LI SE, SRCE?... Sjećaš li se, srce, što je nekad bilo? Sjećaš li se sada prošlosti i dana, Kad si puno vjere, kao tiče milo, Dizalo se letom put nebesnih strana? Ugušeni zrače, u oblaku tuge, Vihori i b'jesi slomiše ti krila, Boravište tvoje bjehu šarne duge, I tičija jata družina ti bila... K'o nevini cvijet, puno čednog mira, U zanosu milom grlili te snovi, I k'o akord mili anđeoskih lira Budila te pjesma zvukom želja novi'. Netaknuto burom borbe i spoznanja Živjelo si mirno u želji i plamu, Al' sve želje drage o kojima sanja Razduv'o je vjetar u poroz i tamu... Ružičasti veo, kroz koji se žudno Gledalo u prostor života i ljudi, Rastrgla je java i poznanje budno, Pa satana mrska sad pred nama bludi. O, dajte mi nazad v'jenac prošlih dana, Vratite mi čase, u kojim' sam samo Osjećao ljubav i vjerov'o sl'jepo U ljude i Boga što boravi tamo. Vratite mi srce, gdje bezbrižna sreća K'o kandilo sv'jetlo sjaji se i blista, U odjeku groma što se Boga sjeća I vjeruje uskrs raspetoga Hrista. BLAGO TEBI... Blago tebi, ako na svijetu Nađeš srce, u kom vjera sjaji, U kome se čista ljubav taji Kao miris u rosnom cvijetu. Ljepšeg dara od tog' dara nema, - U toj sreći tek bi sreća bila; Čisto srce nebeska su krila, Što ih Gospod s blagoslovom sprema. Blago tebi, ako vjerno bije Na tvom srcu jedno srce drugo: Skrsti ruke i moli se dugo Onoj Misli, što nad tobom bdije! ROB Na obali burnog Tigra, Gdje tičiji pjeva hor, U prisjenku gordih palma Visoki se diže dvor. U blizini slavuj željka, Cv'jeće miri noć i dan, Al' iz svojih b'jelih dvora Ne izlazi mladi kan. Ljepšu pjesmu tamo sluša, Ljepši tamo gleda sv'jet: Na srcu mu strasno diše Mila ruža, bajan cv'jet. On joj gleda crne oči I grli joj viti stas, A po njenom b'jelom njedru Prosula se gusta vlas. Niko nije tako srećan, Niko nema taki raj, Pa u sreći obeća se Pohoditi Sveti Kraj: Da na grobu Prorokovom Dade hvalu srca svog, Što mu taku divnu ružu Iz svog raja pruži Bog! I dan svanu. Pred dvorima Nogom bije spreman hat - Kao da bi mladog kana Svetoj Meki htjeo zvat'. I kroz palme sunce sinu, Nad Tigrom se glednu dan, A uz pratnju vjernog roblja Na put krenu mladi kan. Kudgod gledne, tu je ona, Svud se vija njena vlas, Svuda sreta oči njene I svud čuje mili glas. Za uzdahom uzdah leti, Pa nad njome svija let, K'o šareni mladi leptir, Kad ga rosom mami cv'jet. Već je sunce na zreniku, Silno gori ljetni dan, Pa kod jedne vite palme S robljem panu sretan kan. On odsjednu snažnog hata I pod palmin stade hlad, Pa svog Boga molit' ode, Da mu štiti život mlad; Da se ves'o dvoru vrati, Gdje ga čeka mio raj, Da ga opet žudno steže Njezin topli zagrljaj. I tek što je molit' poč'o, Zastade mu dušin dah: U daljini dizao se Gusti oblak, prhli prah. Je l' to samum s hladnom smrti Podigao poraz ljut, Da sa grobom zaustavi Pravovjernog sveti put? Na koljena roblje kleče: "Pošljednji je ovo dan!" A sa okom punim bola U daljinu gleda kan. Gleda, kad će samum ljuti Spremiti mu hladan grob, Al' iz praha, iz oblaka, Na konjicu niče rob: "Gospodaru, vrat' se s puta, Ne pohodi Sveti Kraj, Tvoja l'jepa nevjestica Tvog imena skvrni sjaj! "U nje nije srce jedno, Nije vjerna njena krv - U tvom dvoru provlači se Tvojoj sreći štetan crv. Gospodaru, drugi ljubi Njeno lice, njenu vlas - Varaše te one oči, Varaše te onaj glas!" Zabolili mladog kana Crni glasi, crna v'jes', A u bolu gnjev se stvori, K'o gromova silan tres: "Je l' istina, robe, kaži?" "Ne bude li, krv ću dat'!" Prah se diže, s mladim kanom Izgubi se brzi hat. Leti konjic, za konjicem S robom stiže konjic vran - Danak prođe, veče dođe, A u dvore mladi kan. Konjic hrznu, cv'jet se trznu: "Bježi dragi, tu je grom!" Pa lagano na kapije Izletila kanu svom: "Što je lice tvoje bl'jedo? Što je mutan mili gled? A na usti k'o da stoji Strašan prekor, ljuti jed? Je l' osveta razgnjevila Tvoje duše silan plam, Da l' nevjerno roblje tvoje Nanese ti sjaju sram?" "Šut', nevjero! Sa tebe je Moga neba pao dan"... Pa nad njome oštrog mača Zavitlao gordi kan. Mač poleće, ali ona Na mladu mu pade grud: "O, ne kosi cv'jet sa mačem, Ne izriči grešan sud. Za te ovo srce bije, Za te hrani vreo plam, Ja za jednu ljubav znadem, Ja za jednu vjeru znam. Nek' svjedoče suze ove I udari srca mog, Da je moja vjera sveta, A u vjeri ti si Bog! Zaustavi silnu ruku, Nevinosti ne daj grob - Kleveta su oni glasi, Lagao je crni rob. Za te ovo srce bije, Za te hrani vreo plam, Ja za jednu ljubav znadem, Ja za jednu vjeru znam". Dirnuli ga nježni glasi, Dirnuo ga sjetan plač, Pa u grudi vjernog roba Svoj, zavitlan, spusti mač. Krv se proli, srce stade, Čistu vjernost stiže grob, Tu pred kanom ležao je Vjerni sluga, stari rob. Ležao je... A Bejaza Slavila je svoju moć, I pogledom varala je Mladog kana dan i noć... SRPSKE RANE Plavo nebo, visina ti tvoji' I sunašca što nas žićem poji, I tako ti one vječne tajne, I večeri, i zorice sjajne, De mi reci, ko Srbu pomože, Da se dosad održati može? Je li im'o Srbin kakvog brata Da mu vjerno vjernu ruku hvata, U nevolji, kad mu propast pr'jeti Da s njim gine i s njim da se sveti, Da mu čuje lelek i jauke, Pa slobodi da raširi ruke? Nebo ćuti... al' kroz srpske gore Iz grobova odjeci se hore: Niko nije Srbinu pomog'o, I ko može i taj je odmog'o! - Sunce jarko, i ti s nama zbori, Šta Srbina tako slavnim stvori? Sunce prenu, a kroz zrake sjajne Čujem pjesmu, čujem glase tajne: "Srpske rane Srbu su pomogle, One samo održat' ga mogle A da Srbin bojao se rana Ne bi im'o ni zore ni dana... Srpske rane, što se svetit' znaše, Srpske rane sve Srbinu daše!" Pa čuj, brate, čuj, Srbine živi, Nek' i otsad sunce ti se divi: Ne plaši se krvavijeh rana - Časnog znaka sa časnog mejdana! *** Onamo, gdje lipa usamljena stoji Odvode me misli uspomena moji'; Tu je mjesto drago, Gdje sam snove snio, gdje sam ljubljen bio Ljubeć' čedo blago. Tu, gdje mnoge noći i večeri kasne Iz mirne daljine slušah zvuke jasne. Svaki trepet zvuka bješe sreća sama I utjeha mila, koja bole slama A podiže nad, O, al' mile zvuke raznese mi tama I jesenski hlad... Samo lipa stoji, gole grane stoje Nad pustinjom mrtvom davne sreće moje... *** Po večernjoj magli, što suzice roni, Sa crkvice naše glas molitve zvoni, A ja bludim sam Njenom dvoru b'jelom, da joj s dušom c'jelom Žarki poljub dam... Sve do zore plave da sa dragom bdijem, I na njenom srcu svoje srce grijem... A vjetrovi hladni k'o da s glasom sl'jeću: Ne odlazi tamo kud te želje kreću, Uzalud su nade, Dvor ti pustoš sprema, jer tu ruže nema, Da ti ružu dade... I mladost će minut' i godine preće A tvoja je ruka zagrliti neće... *** Mila sliko njena, uspomeno draga, Ja te vječno gledam... Ta dva oka blaga Dva su sunca moja! Gle, na milom njedru priljubljena stoji Ona ruža moja... Pod grocem b'jelim biserje se roji, - Kao tajne suze uspomena moji'... Oj, vi oči mile, oj, njedra, oj vlasi, K vama u daljinu otimlju se glasi Sa uzdaha mog... Još su vaše draži sancima mi svijem Neporušen Bog! Na žrtvenik njima, evo, v'jenac vijem, Zaostale suze na cv'jetiće lijem... *** I doći će trenut... horiće se glasi, Vijenac će obvit' tvoje meke vlasi, Zašuštaće svila... Pod tankim duvakom odvešće te svati Od majčinog krila... Pred svetim oltarom ti ćeš mirno stati I njemu ćeš vječno tvoju ruku dati... Ako u tom času tvoje sreće mirne Jedan tajni uzdah sa trepetom dirne Tvoje lice blago, Ne goni ga s kletvom, nek' mu nije žao, Već znaj, čedo drago, Anđ'o moga mira da je tada pao I uzdahom zadnjim blagoslov ti dao... *** Ne sjećaj se na me... U dalekom sv'jetu Počivaj mi mirno k'o rosa na cv'jetu; Zaboravi glas Ljubavi i vjere, što nas nekad zvao Na zavjetni čas, - Zaboravi uzdah koji sam ti dao Na rastanku vječnom, kad sam s bola pao... Ne sjećaj se mene, niti moje tuge, Veselo mi gledaj nebo, šarne duge I zeleni kraj, Jer u mojoj tuzi i sreća se krije K'o proljećnji sjaj: U njezinoj suzi nikad kletva nije, Nego tvoja slika u kapljici sije... *** I doći će danci pramaljeća vedra, Gorica će cv'jetom okititi njedra; Kroz zeleni gaj Hor milih slavuja letiće sa grana Da proslavi maj, U svjetlosti zlatnoj nebeskijeh strana Dizaće se himna uskrsnulih dana. Sa uzdahom slatkim ljubičica mladi' Doletiće vjetrić da nam čelo hladi, A lagan mu let, K'o uzdisaj mio, lelujaće ti'o U dolini cv'jet... Samo u mom vrtu lelujat' se neće Pod rosicom blagom pramaljeće cv'jeće... *** Kad mi sjetna suza mutno oko rosi, Uzdah moje duše na krilu je nosi Na daleki put, Uzalud je tamo s hladnim dahom bije Mraz i vjetar ljut, Ona trepti, sjaje, jer što ljubav grije Ni u hladnom mrazu bez života nije... Čuj, kad suzu moju uzdah ti donese, Pa je sa svog krila polagano strese, Daj joj njedra, daj!... Jer na njedru tvome proljeća su živa I zlaćani maj, A suza je rosa, što tek sretna biva Kad na l'jepom cv'jeću umire i sniva. *** Sahraniću ljubav. U pokoju svetom Pokriću je dušom i uvelim cv'jetom, A tičica roj Pozvaću iz luga, da nad njome slije Oproštajni poj, I sunce ću molit', da vječito grije Na mogilu mirnu što mi ljubav krije. Oj, putniče, ako u proljeće sjajno Nanesu te puti na to mjesto trajno: O, ne gazi cv'jet, Što će tude mirit'. Ljubavi umrle To je sanak svet, U kome se blago njene draži grle I mila čistota njene duše vrle... NA GROBU JOANIKIJA PAMUČINE Blago grobu i u tami, što se sjaji Gde kandilo pripaljuju naraštaji. Zmaj O spusti se sa rajskih visova, Sveta dušo, koju djela krase, Pa u kolo srpskijeh sinova Za čas stani, pa nam počuj glase. Na tvom grobu, što ga trava skriva I godine za godinom broji, Evo danas Srbadija živa, Ushićena tvojim radom, stoji. U časima, kad svud bješe tama, Ti si zublju prosvjete nam svio, Srpskog roda i njegova hrama Službenik si neumorni bio. TVoje slovo bješe melem rana, Bješe iskra, što duhove kreće, Tvoja ruka svakoga je dana Srbu srpsko njegovala cv'jeće. Što je narod, to si i ti htjeo, Kud je narod, pošao si i ti, Time sebi divan v'jenac spleo, Što će trajan, što će vječit biti. Nisi im'o ni srebra, ni zlata, Al' od zlata tvoj je duh nam bio. U narodu gledao si brata, S njim si pjev'o, s njim si suze lio. A mi danas lijemo ih jadni, Da oduška svome bolu damo, Jer međ' nama, svešteniče radni, Sveštenika takvog ne imamo. Srpski boli bjehu tvoji boli, Srpska sreća bješe tvoja sreća, Pa gle! Danas, kad se Srbin moli, U molitvi i tebe se sjeća. Slava onim', koji radit' mogu, Pa ih narod poštovati znade I moli se milostivom Bogu, Da mu uv'jek takovijeh dade. I mi danas molimo se žudno I s tvog' groba podižemo glase: "Daj nam, Bože, tako srce budno, Koje samo srpske misli krase!" SRBIMA U MITROVICI NA KOSOVU koji su započeli zidati crkvu, hram Svetog Save Ja ne snivam... moju dušu Anđeoska dižu krila, Pa Kosovu leti ravnom, Da vas grli, braćo mila! Da vas grli, i da ljubi Vaše lice, vaše čelo, Na koje je mutno doba Mučenički v'jenac splelo; Da vas ljubi, da vam suzom Svoju velju radost kaže: Blago rodu, blago zemlji, Gdje se bratac s bratom slaže! Vi ste braća, vi ste ljudi, Zažižnici srpske zore, - Svete sjenke sa Kosova Blagoslov vam danas zbore! C'jelo Srpstvo danas kleči I krst časni meće na se, A molitva čista, sveta U visini talasa se: "Daj im, Bože, volje jake, Da izdržat' muke mogu, Da dovrše sveto djelo, Posvećeno tebi - Bogu; Pa kad kube sjajnog hrama U tvom jarkom suncu sine, I zabruje zvona sveta Jasnim zvukom sa visine, Čuj molitvu njinog srca, Čuj im želje, čuj im glase... Pa nek' jekne Šar-planina: Srpstvu zora rodila se!" PLIJEN (VERZIJA II) Juri konjik, kroz noć stiže, Pod njim tutnji stepa pusta, Za konjikom vjetar diže Suri oblak praha gusta; A konjiku srce bije, Uza-nj sjedi čedo strasno, - Oči su joj zv'jezde dvije A zora joj lice krasno. Kao što se bršljan spleće Oko struka vite jele, Tako ona, puna sreće, Obvila je ruke b'jele, Oko mlada konjanika, Što mu čelo samur skriva, A sa oštrog, mrkog lika Munjom pr'jeti smjelost živa. Ne pitaj ih kuda nagle, To ne smije niko znati, - Predupreš li pute drage Kindžal će ti otpor dati! Ljuti kindžal, on će biti Braniocem svete tajne, Koju ponoć mirom štiti, A treptanjuem zv'jezde sjajne. RODIO SE SPAS! Vi, koji ste posred tame Svake noći, svakog danka, Pa lijete suze same U nevolji bez prestanka; Vi, nad kojim' pak'o gori I pusaju munje jada: Podignite čelo gori - Propjevajte pjesmu nada, Nek' zahori glas: "Rodio se Bog i Spas!" Rodila se zv'jezda ona, Što će nove vjere dati A s bož'jega sjajnog trona Blagoslov je vječni prati; Rodio se život novi Da životom život dade, Pa duh, što neznanjem plovi, Da istini dić' se znade. Pojte jedan glas: "Rodio se Bog i Spas!" Podignite čelo gori I pred zv'jezdom sjajna lika Nek' se jasna pjesma hori Uskrsnulih mučenika. Ne plačite, vaše suze Blagi sjaj će ubrisati, Svjetlost, koju tama uze, Božja će vam milost dati! Pojmo jedan glas: "Rodio se Bog i Spas!"